dnd_pthaahketfandomcom-20200214-history
Maps and Regions
Ahketun Ahketun is the province you all hail from, Ptha'Ahket is the "capital" of this region, the largest known town, which is starting to resemble a city. Ahketun described: As most villages and settlements, Ptha Ahket lies on the edge of the great river, the Duat, which flows from the west, form beyond known lands, to the east. In the east it turns in north-eastward, there where it waters meets Heppu island and the flow that comes down from Be-ehkses's Mirror, the sacred lake of the moon god. The landscape around the Duat, is a green oasis, fertile, and lush with life, at least most of it, along some parts of the Duat the river borders with steep cliffs and sandstone rocks, the more north eastern parts for example, is where the river meets mostly with cliffs. North of the Duat there's rocky and sandy hills for the most part land inwards from the river, beyond which a sea of sand lies, the Ak'at which stretches north for and west beyond the known lands. more to the east the rocky hills curve up northwards with the Duat, as far eastwards till they meet the salt waters. Westwards it's not known what lies much further beyond or along the Heka, a river that joins the Duat there, also coming from the west. Directly north and around Ptha'Ahket, lie the Starwept fields, craters, spread around for miles, of which the largest is so enormous, that Ptha'Ahket would likely fit in there several times. South of the Duat and west of of Be-ehkses's Mirror lie rocky hills too, at their western end these split into steep and narrow rock formations, known as Mahtitit's fingers. Beyond these, the Eku river flows into the Duat from the south, where the settlement Hah, was built. tot the south of this entire whill range lies a savannah, Mahtiti's plains, which stretches all the way back eastward to Nehes, at the spillway's splitting and Be-ehkses;s mirror. All of this pales however, next to the great Eku ridge, a massive amd high ridge that borders the entire known south region. The only known ways up being Eku Ridge Gate and the passage at Nehes. On the top of this massive ridge, lies the the edge of an ancient and massive rainforest, mostly unexplored, exept by some adventurous Ahketti that go looking for exotic fruits and other curiosities to sell on the markets. Settlements in Ahketun Starting from Ptha'Ahket in the center, to the east: * Metjen, a village on the south bank of the Duat. * Kheti, a settlement on the north bank. * Heppu, the settlement on the island where the Mouth of Be-ehkses joins the Duat. * Khar, furthest known village to the east, on the north bank of the river, straight north of the Gate of the Duat, a naturally formed rock formation, that stands as a gate in the river. * Ehket, the village south of Be-ehkses's Mirror, first and only village outside of Ptha'Ahket to have a temple, this one devoted to Be-ehkses. * Nehes, a settlement to the south-west of Ehket, at the Spillway. West of Ptha'Ahket: * Peret, a village on the south bank. * Hesire, a settlement almost directly north of Peret, on the north bank, where the east split of the Heka joins the Duat. * Nub, another settlement on the north bank, west of where the Heka splits. * Heket, the waterfall village, lies north-west up the Heka and is the last point you can reach by boat up this river, as it's built on the same slopes of the hills where the water comes crashing down from higher up. Heket is the main source of iron in the region. * Hah, last known settlement to the west, on the south bank of the Duat. * Kit, a settlement back to the south-east of Hah, at the base of Eku Ridge on Mathtiti's plains.